


Found Omega

by BWolf_20



Series: An Alpha and his Omega [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Johann Schmidt, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, HYDRA Trash Party, Kidnapping, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:38:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8182249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWolf_20/pseuds/BWolf_20
Summary: There had been a question roaming around the Hydra base, asked quietly of course. Why did their fuhrer not ever take an Omega? The Hydra agents learn the answer when Schmidt's nemesis Captain America is captured. But much to their surprise, he is not an Alpha as everyone believed. Instead, he is an Omega, and Schmidt cannot wait to make him his.[Part 1 in the series]





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired after stumbling across a couple of Steve/Skull non-con works and feeling there doesn't seem to be enough of it, so I thought I'd add to it through an a/o/b universe which as of late has become an interest of mine. I'm seen a few Omega Steve fics but nothing involving Skull unless Steve was changed into an Omega. Anyways, hope you enjoy.

There had been a question roaming around the Hydra base, asked quietly of course. Why did their fuhrer not ever take an Omega? He was a great Alpha in their eyes, a Prime one at that, and as a great Prime Alpha, he very much deserved to have a bitch to breed at his side. Some lower ranked Alphas brought it up to Schmidt. The Betas didn’t dare to ask at all. They expected him to get mad, thinking maybe the question was insulting, but he never appeared angry. After holding a blank expression momentarily, he would smirk as if there was some inside joke going on that only he knew.

“Do not worry about such,” he’d say. “Just get back to your duties.”

They respected his privacy on such a matter, still some of the Alphas insisted he take an Omega. It would do him good to have something to enjoy outside of running Hydra’s operations. To have something more personal to dominate. It was an Alpha’s purpose after all. It was the natural and normal thing to do. Right at maturity, an Alpha would go on the hunt for a suitable Omega, but it appeared Schmidt had never done any such thing. 

Schmidt would hold up a hand when the subject had been brought up in a few Alpha exclusive meetings.

“Please. I am much too busy to occupy my time with a whiny Omega.”

“It will not be whiny in your hands, my fuhrer.”

Schmidt smirked, once again as if he alone was in on something.

“That is true,” he agreed. “I know it’s only right that I take an Omega. Some of you Alphas can certainly learn to control your own much better than you currently do. They are below us, yet I’ve noticed some of your Omegas find times to walk all over you.”

At that some of the Alphas coughed and looked away.

He leaned forward on the glass table and clasped his hands before him, smirking as if he harbored quite a happy thought.

“But do not fear. I shall have my Omega, when the right time comes.”

It relieved the other Alphas to learn that Schmidt wasn’t going to leave himself unbound. It didn’t sit well in their eyes. How would it look when Hydra took control and their great leader had no Omega kneeling at his side? Besides that, Schmidt would need heirs, so he would need a properly fertile bitch at that.

Though he’d promised to get one on his own, the other Alphas had secretly sent a few Betas out to find unbound Omegas for their fuhrer and send their files back to them. It was tricky and quite risky if they were caught, but they dared it. It was just hard for them to trust that he would do it on his own, when his obsession had been on defeating the captain.

Whenever any form of news came up about the great Captain America, everything was put on hold as Schmidt went to work following his every move and recording any data pertaining to him. It was understandable. They knew the Alpha was out to bring them down, and the loyal Hydra agents always did their part in helping to stop the man, but they were never able to capture him. They were also unable to kill him, but that was actually a good thing. 

Schmidt of course was always disappointed when the captain slipped away, but the few times an agent nearly struck what might have been a fatal blow to the soldier, Schmidt would rage and punish them dearly. He made it clear after such slip ups that the Alpha was only to be captured alive. The agents didn’t like this, especially the Alphas, but they complied.

“Why does he bother leaving the Cap alive?” one Alpha agent asked another once. “He’s out there right now, gathering up all the good Omegas.”

“I doubt that,” said another. “Word has it the Cap’s also unbound.”

Soon rumors were spreading around the base that Schmidt wanted to capture the captain so he could force him to give up his Omegas so he could take them for his own. It was a stretch, but it was better than thinking their fuhrer was neglecting what an Alpha’s biology screamed for. 

But then a day came when Schmidt smiled. His joy was felt throughout the base as the Prime Alpha’s excitement ricocheted as his pheromones went into overdrive. The reason for such excitement was due to the capture of the captain.

The Beta, Zola, joined Schmidt in the room where several Hydra agents stood guard over the super soldier who seemed weak in his kneeled position on the floor. Cuffs held his wrists together behind his back, but Zola saw no point to it. Surely the caption would just break them off as if they were made of paper.

“Mein fuhrer?” he questioned.

Schmidt smiled. 

“We’ve captured the captain at last, or should I say, my captain.” 

“I see. But, how? And why does he appear…so…”

Zola paused as Schmidt took to circling the captain like a vulture, giving the man’s body a good sweep over. Zola looked around at the other agents who were now whispering to one another and looking confused. He understood their confusion.

There was Steve Rogers, kneeling before them, looking tired. Upon closer inspection, Zola noticed the man was partially pale and sweating profusely. His limbs shook slightly and he even panted a little.

“You were right mein fuhrer,” said one of the Alpha agents responsible for the capture. “Today was an ideal time to strike.”

“I knew it would be,” Schmidt said as he continued to circle the captain. If anything his excitement seemed to grow. It was a little overwhelming to those closest to the scene and they had to step back. 

“He barely seemed capable of throwing a punch,” another added.

Schmidt nodded with satisfaction.

“I expected as much.”

“But…why?” Zola said as he stared down at the captain curiously. “The captain has never shown such weakness before. The way he’s behaving, it’s as if he’s…”

He stopped there and shut his lips. Schmidt stopped circling and looked up at him.

“Go on. What were you going to say?”

Everyone looked at the Beta who took a step back. His eyes were glued to the captain as a new scent began to break through. One that had the Alphas shifting from foot to foot. Some were even growling quietly under their breaths. The scent was enticing and needy. The scent was…

“No, it couldn’t be.”

“Couldn’t be, what?”

“An Omega…and an Omega, in heat.”

There were a few gasps from the surrounding party and the whispers they exchanged were much louder. Schmidt’s smile curled as he brought down a hand and rested it gently upon the captain’s head. He moaned slightly and swayed as he tried to move his head away.

“You are quite correct,” Schmidt stated. Everyone fell silent. “The captain hid it well, his true biology. You see, he is not an Alpha as the world believes him to be. He was born an Omega, and a weak one at that.”  
He dropped his hand from his head and stepped before the kneeling man who kept his head down. His panting was the only thing heard in the brief silence. 

“After the change, special tricks were done to fool his audience because, after all, no one in their right mind would follow an Omega in war. No one would view an Omega as their hero. Their place is on the floor, kneeled at an Alpha’s feet, ready to be used, to be bred. Therefore, Captain America must be an Alpha to all.” He looked around at the amazed Alphas and Betas, and the few Omegas who were sitting beside their Alphas whimpering slightly. “He’s had you all fooled.”

He stared down at the captain again and twisted his fingers in his golden locks.

“Except for me.” He sharply jerked his head back. Steve stared up into Schmidt’s eyes looking pained and lost. “Which is why I’ve held off on binding myself to just any Omega. With the serum, he’s become a strong Omega. A needy and most fertile Omega.” He paused and lowered his voice as he finished. “My Omega.”

Zola noticed the brief flash of fear in the captain’s eyes, but it quickly turned into defiance. He struggled against the fingers and pulled his hair free, but that was all he was able to do. He appeared incapable of breaking his cuffs and standing his ground.

“The serum,” Zola started as comprehension dawned on him. “It may have made him stronger and heightened his senses, but it-”

“Weakens him greatly during his heats, and makes him all the more…open, to an Alpha’s needs,” Schmidt finished. 

He nodded to the Alphas standing guard. Knowing what he was asking, they moved over to the captain and began the process of peeling away his suit. 

“No,” Steve muttered weakly. He pushed against their hands while ignoring their hungry looks.

“Un-cuff him,” Schmidt ordered sharply. “He will not be going anywhere. We have him at the birth of another heat. How you’ve handled life without an Alpha is beyond me captain. Is there not an Alpha in your pathetic Avenger pack that can soothe you at such times?”

“Go to hell! I don’t need an Alpha!” Steve hissed as he raised his hands to fight against the Alphas, but they had already managed to rip off the top half of his suit. Steve ended up stumbling to the floor and curling in on himself as the burning sensation of the heat began to take over. Sensing this, the Alpha guards became all the more eager to rip away the rest of his suit.

“Oh yes you do captain,” Schmidt countered as he watched his pants being torn away, followed by his boxers. Once he was completely bare, the guards stood back, eyeing the Omega greedily as he curled in on himself even more and shuttered. 

Schmidt moved in closer and gave a warning growl. The guards backed away obediently with their heads bowed. Their fuhrer had put a claim on what they’d just learned was probably the world’s most valuable Omega. They had no right to touch him any further, least they risk losing an arm.

Schmidt smiled as he bent forward and looked down. Steve glared up at him, but couldn’t for long. The heat was becoming intense.

“Don’t worry captain,” Schmidt said gently. “You now have the perfect Alpha to soothe your pains. To join you in your cycles and fill you to the brim.” Once again, he rested a hand upon Steve’s head and made a petting motion. “And you will achieve the great desire of all Omegas. To produce a strong litter of pups. You could not find a more suitable Alpha than me captain. I can assure you, you shall birth many and continue bringing forth future Alphas, Betas, and Omegas for your great Alpha, for Hydra.”

“HAIL HYDRA!” came the cry of all surrounding the pair.

Steve shuttered and the watching agents grinned, imagining the little cries of their fuhrer’s pups filling the base. The lower ranking Alphas that had bonded to Omegas had been denied the chance to birth pups. Only their leader, their Prime Alpha, was allowed the right. And it would change now that their great Alpha leader had finally found the perfect Omega to bond with.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in a series. If it does pretty well I'll definitely add more stories to it. The next would be the actual bond that would take place with the knotting and the continuation of Steve's heats, and onto breeding, etc. As is, this can stand on its own.  
> By the way, if you have any suggestions for writing the German accent or using German phrases, please let me know. I could've paused to research a little, but I was eager to get this story up now, lol.


End file.
